


Birthday Wishes

by LunaAndJay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAndJay/pseuds/LunaAndJay
Summary: It's Pidge's birthday, that much is known, but what bothers Keith is how careless Lance has become. Jealousy gets the best of him and Keith makes a few mistakes, causing him to flip out. With Lance now mad at Keith and Keith trying to control himself, things get worse when Lance's childhood friend, Naomi, comes for a visit.This is a continuation of "Dirty Laundry" and is fan-made. Please read the actual story first before reading this so you won't get confused. We do not own "Dirty Laundry" or "Voltron" and its characters. There is violence, foul language such as curse words or cuss words, boy on boy (yaoi) (homosexual) action, and sexual scenes. If any of this bothers you we suggest you not to read it. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Day one:**  
**Monday, April 2017**  
**7:37 am**

If Keith had gone back in time and told his past self that he'd be the happiest man alive with Lance Sanchez he would have never believed himself. He used to think he lived only to hate Lance, to compete against him, and be better than him. He would have never guessed he'd be dating him for over two years now.

Two stinking years.

Two years of Lance's constant shirtless sleeps, his hogging of the bed and how he slobbers while he sleeps. Two years of Lance's off-key singing and his hip rolling dances. Lance singing Shakira and Beyoncé in the hour long showers he takes. Two years of waking up to Lance cooking pancakes or an omelette for breakfast. 

Two years.

Honestly, Keith couldn't think of anything better than this. But there were times when he wished Lance would disappear for a few hours. This moment was one of those times.

Keith groaned, gripping the pillow his head rested on tightly. He felt tugging at his legs as the blanket was yanked off of him. He groaned louder, sleep escaping his body with every sound he made.

"Get up pretty boy!" A voice came from besides the bed, the direction in which the blanket was yanked off.

Keith groaned one last time, before sitting up in defeat. He rubbed at his eyes with his palms like a small child. When he opened one eye he was met with a smirking Lance.

He was wearing a grey shirt with a ridiculous logo on the front and some knee-length black shorts. His hair was a mess, a bed headed mess, only worse.

"Finally! I was planning on getting the water bucket if you slept any longer!" He said, his signature smirk plastered on his freckled face.

Keith wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk into the back of his skull.

"What do you want, Lance?" Keith grumbled out, not entirely happy of being threatened with a soaked bed. Lance looked at him with disbelief, as if he had asked the stupidest question he could've asked. The smirk that was there before gone, now replaced with a gaping mouth.

"You're kidding right?" He moved his head forward, looking closer at Keith's dark eyes.

"You didn't forget did you?"

Keith groaned and got up, walking over to the closet besides the bed.

"Well then tell me what 'oh-so-important' thing I forgot now." Sarcasm rolled off Keith's tongue naturally as he searched for a decent shirt in the pile of laundry in the closet.

Lance just started, a blank look in his eyes. Soon it was replaced with a tint of annoyance.

"Keith! How could you forget!?"

Keith furrowed his brows, looking over his shoulder at Lance.

"Alright Mr. Mysterious, just spit it out."

Lance raised his arms in the air, as if declaring the entrance of the queen of England.

"It's Pidge's birthday, you tonto!" (Tonto: Idiot/Fool) Keith shrugged off the Spanish insult, focusing on the 'oh-so-important' information he was just given. His eyes then widened as he stared at Lance.

He ran over to a table placed at the other side of the room, swatting away some papers placed on it. Keith quickly searched through them, coming to a small sticky note hidden underneath a book.

"Pidge's birthday: April 3rd" Was written across the note in Keith's messy handwriting. He looked back at Lance.

"Isn't that next week?" He asked, holding up the note. Lance rolled his eyes.

"This is next week." Lance took his phone out of his pocket, only to show Keith the date and time.

_April 3, 2017 7:48 am_

Keith curse under his breath as he slowly walked back to the part and threw on a random shirt. It had large printed letters "C.O.M.E.T - Clawed Out My Eyes Today". Lance started at the shirt then looked back at Keith's face.

"Appropriate shirt for today..."

"Shut the fuck up...." Mumbled Keith as he changed out of his sweatpants and put on some jeans. He looked in the mirror, noticing the large bags under his red puffy eyes. He scoffed slightly, understanding why his shirt was appropriate for his looks. He rolled his tired eyes and slipped on his shoes.

"Well come on." Keith said, grabbing a notepad from the table and opening the door. Lance got up from where he sat on the bed and followed Keith downstairs. Keith was already grabbing his keys when Lance put his shoes on.

"Whoa hey wait, aren't we gonna eat first?" He said, opening the fridge door with a tilt of his head. Keith's stomach grumbled at the thought of eating and he frowned.

"We have to get to the store to buy Pidge a gift. We can eat on the way." Lance exhaled out of his nose forcefully, making a light laughing noise.

"You're joking right? You're real funny this morning...." Lance shook his head, searching the fridge for something quick and easy to make. Keith shook his head.

"No seriously we have to go now. I don't wanna risk running into anybody we know at the store later today." Lance groaned and nodded, closing the fridge and walking out the front door with Keith.

They drove around the parking lot, Lance drumming his fingers on air drums while he danced in his seat to the music on the radio.

Keith tried hard not to look at Lance's hips and focused on finding a parking space.

"Lance, settle down and help me look." Keith said through gritted teeth, squaring his jaw and looking anywhere but at Lance.

Lance smirked, his eyes scanning Keith's face.

"Yeah sure." He said this and yet he continued to move in his seat, his body swaying back and forth. Keith didn't understand how someone could stand still yet dance so smoothly, all while sitting down. He shook the thought away.

"There!" Lance stopped dancing, his hand extended towards a parking space conveniently near the store they were going into. Keith accelerated slightly, desperate to get to the space.

Lance smiled like a dork, watching as another car tried to get into the parking space.

"Keith hurry we have to get the space!" Lance's competitive side came out as Keith stepped on the gas. He almost crashed into a car getting into the parking space. Lance smiled in victory.

"Atta boy."

Keith blushed, the light pink standing out against his pale skin. 

Lance continued to smirk as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Keith looked away as he unbuckled his own seatbelt. Even after two years they had these small competitive, flirty moments, and every time they did Keith blushed no matter what.

Keith started at the display of books, Lance off looking around another aisle for Pidge-worthy gifts. Keith was a horrible gift giver, which is why he was lucky to have Lance.

Lance came 'round the corner, holding the most ridiculous sweatshirt Keith has ever seen.   
It was a bright red with large green letters sewn onto it.

_Book Worms Are Warriors_

Keith immediately rejected it.

"Aww come on! She'll totally love it! It's so cringe worthy it's funny!" Lance complained, but Keith still rejected it.

"If you wanna buy it, buy it but with your own money." Lance frowned, mumbling under his breath.

"Es solo una simple blusa idiota, que sencillo es comprar una blusa?" Keith rolled his eyes. He'd become accustomed to Lance's ignorant Spanish. As Keith looked around Lance continued to complain, mumbling every once in awhile.

They walked into the "Gadgets" section, Lance walking to each and every device on display.

"Maybe we can buy Pidge a life....." Keith heard him murmur once, silently giggling about it.   
He looked at the computers for a while before moving on.

So far they had nothing in the kart apart from the horrible sweatshirt Lance picked, some video games, movies, popcorn, and a hoodie. All for them, except for the sweatshirt. Lance's eyes light up suddenly, he grabbed something and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Keith! Imma go pay for something on my part, you keep looking for a gift for Pidge."

Keith eyed Lance and shrugged. Lance raced off, holding the mystery object out if Keith's eyesight, he disappeared to the front of the store to the cashier while Keith kept looking.

Defeated, Keith turned and headed to the front desk, nothing in the kart for Pidge. He paid for the stuff they'd gotten and started walking to the car. There he met Lance waiting for him in the car, a wrapped up object hidden under his arm. Keith ignored the object, putting the bags he was carrying in the trunk of the car and getting into the driver's seat. Once he turned the car on Lance immediately went for the radio. Keith continued to ignore him, trying hard to not look back at him.

They drove into their driveway, once parked getting off and grabbing the bags.

Keith couldn't believe he had actually bought the ridiculous sweatshirt Lance wanted, he mentally groaned about that. Lance simply ran to the door like an excited five year old. Keith couldn't help but push away his doubts and smile. They went inside their home, dropping the bags off at the doorway, Lance carrying his small object. Curiosity got the best of him. Keith had to ask.

"What'd you buy?"

Lance smirked, and had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nothing important." He said, placing the object under his arm. Keith frowned, obviously annoyed.

"Whatever..." Keith got up, walking towards the kitchen. In his hurry to get to the store and leave he forgot to stop for breakfast.

He looked at his phone.

**Monday, April 3 2017**

**8:26 am**

Keith's frown only grew, his stomach growling loudly at the thought of food. Lance seemed to notice, his smirk turning into a more genuine and amused smile.

"So um, how about those omelettes?" He teased. Keith slowly nodded his head, avoid Lance's eyes. Lance walked into the kitchen, his eyes quickly darting from the fridge to the stove to the cabinet and to Keith.

"Sit and watch, pretty boy." Lance winked, his hands gripping the handles to the fridge.

Keith blushed, distracting himself with the now interesting wall. Lance chuckled, taking out the carton of eggs and some milk. He got to work quickly. Cracking eggs and whipping them with a whisk. Keith couldn't help but watch. He never learned how to cook, but he was slowly learning by watching Lance.

Lance seemed to know he was being watched, taking his phone from his pocket and swiping through it for a bit, before setting it down on the counter.

Keith listened for a second, his ears and eyes straining to know what Lance was doing.

Then he heard it.

The beat started and the vocals came, and Keith groaned.

" _Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles."_

Lance smiled and set the whisk down, turning towards Keith with an all too well known look in his eyes.

_"Porque somos de distintas sociedades."_

Lance grabbed Keith's wrists and started twirling. Keith stiffly moving along.

_"Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo."_

Lance placing his hand on Keith's shoulder and his other hand intertwined with Keith's. They spun a few times before Lance started moving his hips in place.

" _El dinero no importa en ti y en mi, y en el corazon."_

Then Lance starting singing, his voice completely off-key.

" _OH WHOA, baby!!"_

The music continued and Lance kept dancing, spinning Keith around a few times. Keith blushed and laughed. He couldn't contain his giggles. Then he laughed harder when the song switched. It was a mix. It was a fucking Hispanic song mix. It was a good transition, but it was dance music. Music you hear in a club.

 _A Hispanic club_.

Keith laughed at the thought of it.

_"Yo se que tienes un nuevo amor. Sin embargo te deseo lo mejor. Sí en me, no encontrastes felicidad."_

Lance kept singing, the sound ringing in Keith's ears. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't something amazing either.

Finally Lance let go of Keith, lowering the volume of his phone. Keith was almost disappointed.

_Almost._

Lance continued to make omelettes. The little dance they had distracting them of their hunger. Eventually they had to eat.

After eating the two sat down in the living room, Lance scrolling through TV channel and Keith scrolling through his Tumblr trying to find an almost decent gift for Pidge. He then checked the time.

**Monday, April 3 2017**

**9:54 am**

Keith mentally checked off possible gifts as he made a schedule.

_The party started at seven, we take around one to two hours every time we go to the store, we already went to Target so that leaves that store out, and we still have no gift._

Keith frowned, exhaustion showing on his face. He glanced over at Lance who had his face resting on his arm against the sides of the couch.

Keith sighed.

"Lance we still don't have a gift for Pidge and we need to stop wasting money on things we don't need!" Keith almost begged him. Lance looked back at him, his eyes emotionless.

"We already got Pidge's gift."

"I'm not giving her that dumb sweatshirt." Keith retorted.

"Ugh fine." Lance got up and headed towards the front door, grabbing the car keys from the counter on his way there. Keith followed behind him. He subconsciously stared at Lance's back, his eyes trailing down.... He immediately looked back up when Lance opened the door to the car for him.

"Come on, you wanna go to the store for a gift, right? Hurry up." Lance said, snapping Keith back into reality.

・・・

"Oh not this again..." Keith grumbled while Lance held a hat in front of him.

"It's not even that bad! It's decent!" The hat was green, a black logo at the top with the words 'Nerd'.

"Fine, let's just leave this store quick, I don't wanna run into anyone we know." Keith said, mentally slapping himself for agreeing with the gift. They quickly walked out of the store after paying, Lance beaming with victory.

They got into the car, with the hat in a bag and Lance grinning like an idiot. Before Keith could start the car's engine Lance's phone rang. He stared at Lance for a second before starting the car. 

Lance answered the phone, his brows furrowing at the unfamiliar phone number.

"Uh, hello?" He went quiet for a second, before his eyes widened with surprise.

"Naomi?!" Lance almost shouted, Keith only stared at him.

_Naomi?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naomi how have you been?!" Lance's voice contained excitement and joy. Keith frowned, his cheeks becoming a slight pink.

What was this feeling?

"Man I haven't seen you since we were little! I miss you!" Lance continued to say, completely forgetting his about boyfriend sitting in the seat besides his.

Keith suddenly felt a longing for attention. He looked at Lance, eyes burning holes into the side of his head.

Lance noticed and his sea-blue eyes stared back at Keith, his bright smile slightly faltering, as if he just then remembered he wasn't alone.

"Oh Naomi! You haven't met my boyfriend!" Lance said, becoming silent afterwards. Keith remembered that only a few people knew Lance was bisexual and was worried this 'Naomi' would yell at Lance for being bisexual, until Lance smiled widely.

"What do you mean you 'didn't think I would go through'? I'm not that cowardly. You insult my pride." Lance laughed. Keith frowned.

Keith didn't know this Naomi person, and he strained his memory for anything that could tell him who she was.

The ride home was quick, Lance talking on the phone the whole time while Keith continued to be irritated as he glared out the window.

Once they got home, the raven haired boy wasted no time getting out of the small car, fists clenched and head boiling. His shiny locks swayed as he stomped into the house.

He didn't understand why Lance talking to this chick had angered him so much. It made his head throb with anger and his chest tighten with jealousy.

Meanwhile Lance kept talking with Naomi, oblivious to the mountain of rage storming around in his home.

_"No, no me lo vas a crear!" (No, no you're not gonna believe me!)_ Lance said, holding his palm against his forehead as if he himself couldn't believe what he was gonna say.

" _Vivimos juntos Na! Juntos! Es genial." (We live together, Na! Together! It's great.)_

Keith couldn't understand a word Lance said, he simply unlocked the front door and walked in, throwing the keys rather forcefully on the counter. Lance followed him inside, placing the bag with the hat on the counter, his hand resting there for a moment.

"Hey!  _Y quien te dio mi numero de telephono?"(Hey! And who gave you my phone number?)_ Lance had so much to say, this was Naomi Prath! His childhood friend calling him, someone he hadn't talk to in years. The freckles on his face almost fell off due to the excitement radiating from him.

"Pidge?!" Lance's eyes widened for the hundredth time and he walked over to the living room.

Keith was switching through TV channels furiously, his lip moving between his teeth, like it always did when he was anxious. He didn't want to be there at the moment. He didn't want to listen to his boyfriend talk so fondly of this girl he didn't know.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever  _mum_. Anyways I gotta go now, I'll hit you up later I promise. Yeah, alright. Yeah okay see you around, adiós!" With this Lance hung up on Naomi, his attention turning towards a grumpy Keith. His bottom lip was stuck out in a slight pout, his arm crossed over his chest with the other laying limply besides him, the remote in his hand, clicking quickly through channels. Lance raised an eyebrow, staring down at the shorter male.

"What's got your mullet in a knot?" He teased, sitting down by Keith. He simply grunted, his eyes avoiding Lance. A tan hand reached for Keith, holding his jaw and turning his face towards his deep blue eyes.

"What's bothering you?" His eyes had concern swimming in the blue waves of his irises. Keith blushed, mumbling something under his breath.

"If you're gonna tell me speak up." Lance sat up in his spot on the couch, his blue eyes now focused on Keith's violet ones.

"You never mentioned a 'Naomi' before...." The pale man murmured, his pale cheeks suddenly changing to a light pink.

Lance stared for a second, his face blank, before sighing. He ran his hand through his brown messy hair, a habit he had when he was confused or anxious. Keith couldn't figure out which it was at the moment.

"Are you worked up about this girl who called me?" He asked, watching Keith to see if he had any reaction to the question.

Keith nodded. Lance shook his head, placing his fingers on Keith's jaw again, looking into his violet orbs directly.

"Look my emo baby, I don't date any random person alright? I love you. A lot." With that, he placed a soft kiss on Keith's cracked lips, ignoring the dryness and feeling nothing but the way his lips moved against his. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him close. They hugged for a few more seconds before letting go. A pout remained on Keith's lips, despite being reassured that Lance was his.

"So.." Keith trialled off.

"You wanna know who she is?" Lance finished for him. He nodded as his eyes scanned the floor.

"She's a good friend, we grew up together after all. My family didn't really go out of town much and not many other houses were next to ours as well. So when she moved into a house on a small hill next to our home, she became one of my only friends. I've known her since I was four. But when I left for college I didn't get to see her anymore."

This didn't comfort Keith, he yearned for something more special with Lance. Something more. He wanted that closeness, that sense of knowing each other for a long time, in every way possible. Keith wanted Lance to think back and see him.

"She was like a sister to me, still is. I just didn't think I'd ever see her again since after I left for college she moved away. So with me gone and her moving we didn't have high chances of meeting each other again. But she met up with Pidge when she saw her at the library. Apparently they knew each other from some science camp." Lance chuckled, his hand going through hair again, making it more ruffled.

Keith hummed in response. Lance frowned, knowing that he wasn't satisfied. He got up, grabbing Keith's pale hand on his way up.

"Come on." Lanced pulled the confused Asian up the stairs.

"Wha-?" Was all he could let out before he shut up. Lance had tugged him into his room and closed the door.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that Naomi is just a friend?" The taller male declared, hands on hips.

"I believe you, really Lance." Keith frowned, his reply almost snarky.

"Uh huh."

"Really." Keith said again a bit louder, trying to sound more convincing.

Lance shook his head and stared into Keith's eyes. He didn't look away when he leaned in until their noses brushed slightly. Keith tilted his face to the right so their lips could connect while his short arms snaked around Lance's waist. He hummed as he tugged at Keith's mullet which earned a soft groan from the shorter male.

Keith pushed Lance onto the bed, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, one hand on Lance's, the other entwined with his.

The tanned male groaned as he felt the soft kisses glide from his neck down to his chest. Keith tugged on his white shirt, pulling it down from the neck, the shirt stretching to reveal more of Lance's body.

Lance griped at Keith's jacket before he shrugged it off, theirs eyes locked. They continued to kiss as soon as the jacket came off.

Lance felt Keith bite his bottom lip, begging him to open his mouth. He did so, once open Keith shoved his tongue into it, moving around the warm inside. Their tongues fought for dominance for a second before Keith won and tasted around his mouth. Tanned arms curled around his pale neck, with Lance's legs wrapping around Keith's waist, pulling him closer. Just as Lance was about to tug off Keith's shirt the obnoxious phone falling out of his pocket rang, scaring both of them. Keith quickly straightened up, not realizing he was on top of Lance. Lance in turn accidentally bumped his pelvis against Keith, shock running down his spine. Keith only blushed more.

Lance quickly reached for his phone, looked at the number before answering reluctantly.

"Holo?"

Keith heard loud screaming coming from the other line, some faint music coming from the speakers on the back of the phone.

"Yep, what's up?" Lance responded to a question Keith couldn't hear.

"Yeah we're both here." Violet eyes stared at Lance, piercing into the side of his head for answers to unspoken questions.

_Were they asking for Lance...... and Keith?_

"Alright we'll be there in less than a second." Lance smirked. Keith could almost hear the annoyance coming from the other line, he chuckled.

Lance quickly hung up and got up.

"So who was it?" Keith asked, not very happy that their "bonding" time was interrupted.

"Pidge, apparently Shiro agreed to help with decorations for the party, he couldn't make it due to personal issues. So now we gotta go help." Lance smiled sheepishly. Keith nodded, his eyes staring at the wooden floor blankly.

The drive to Pidge's house was quiet, Lance dancing to the radio, "Strip That Down", "Sorry Not Sorry", "Praying", and more pop songs coming up, everytime Lance cranking the volume up higher. Keith furrowing his brows lower and lower.

When they arrived they got caught in a sprint after Pidge.

She was running around, decorations and alcohol in her hands, she would place bottles down on tables and set up balloons, then pick up the bottles, shove them in a cooler and grab more balloons. Once she noticed Keith and Lance she shoved the balloons into Lance's hands and the bottles in Keith's so forcefully he almost dropped them. She began making popcorn and throwing movies down on the table in front of the TV. Lance sneaked by her, getting into her CD box and taking out a Disney movie, setting it next to the R rated movies. Keith chuckled silently, quickly being dragged into the kitchen by Pidge. She set a frosting filled bag in front of him and pointed at the cake sat on the counter.

"Frost." She demanded, walked away, leaving a confused and lost Korean in the kitchen.

"Wha-?" Was all he could say before turning to the cake. Gulping down fear of messing up, Keith started frosting the cake, spreading is around the sides before the top, dragging the top to the sides in the end.

It didn't look half bad. He decided to cover up the horrible edge of the cake with some more frosting, adding in little dots. It wasn't much different than drawing. He was having fun. He even made a few zigzags on the sides.

Lance came in, an apron wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the oven, taking out a batch of cookies, setting them down on the counter before opening a cabinet and taking out chips.

"Did you do that?" He asked, glancing down at the cake with a sparkle in his eyes. Keith simply held the bag self-consciously. He nodded.

Lance smiled, the warmth of the smile sending comfort over Keith.

"It looks good, pretty boy." With that we walked out of the kitchen, bags of chips under and in arms. Keith followed him, watching as people started knocking on the door.

"Could you get that?!" Pidge yelled from across the house, making Keith flinch. He walked towards the door and opened it, not recognizing the people on the porch. There were two guys and a girl, one of those guys being Hunk. Keith smiled.

"Hey." Hunk smiled and waved, walking into the house, the two others following him. Keith assumed they were friends from college.

Hunk walked into the kitchen, voices being heard after he entered.

_He must've found Pidge._ Thought Keith, a slight smile playing at his lips. Lance walked in, greeting the guests and walking over to Keith.

"Tonight's gonna get crazy." He said, a smirk plastered across his face. Keith simply nodded, mischief in his eyes.

Things got out of hand.  _Real_  fast.

Keith was pushing through a crowd of drunk college students, trying to find Lance who had disappeared off with Shiro, who arrived later into the party. Pidge was nowhere to be found and Hunk was furiously yelling at the movie on TV, a couple of people sitting around him. Yelling and cheering could be heard from every direction as the music blasted in Keith's ears. He couldn't take it. His head was hurting and he just wanted to be near Lance.

He sneaked into Pidge's guest room for silence, immediately exiting, blushing madly as he tried to forget seeing two partiers getting heated in the room.

Keith tried to hide in the bathroom, sitting in the bathtub to try and calm his pounding head. He rubbed at his temples, teeth gritting and heart beating at five miles per hour. He finally calmed down, crawling out of the tub and splashing his face with water. The man sighed, his purple eyes surrounded by growing red. He rubbed at them.

After taking a deep breath the raven-haired man exited the bathroom, determined to find Lance.

He didn't have to look hard, load cheering coming from the kitchen.

"Lance! Lance! Lance!" The chanting continued as Keith walked in.

Lance was in a heated drinking competition. His competitor, non other than Shiro. Keith almost fell backwards.

Not only was Lance over drinking, but he was over drinking next to  _Shiro_.

_Shiro, the one who gets worked up over us getting a paper cut, drinking uncontrollably._ Keith couldn't believe it. What he couldn't believe was that Shiro was  _losing_.

Keith was about to pull Lance away when he slammed down his cup and everyone erupted into a loud yell.

Lance raised his arms in victory as Shiro laid down on the table. Then everyone went quiet, all except for Lance who was still cheering. The front door was open, everyone filed out of the kitchen to see who the new guest was.

There stood a girl, light brown hair falling over her pale face. Her hazel, almost red, eyes scanning the crowd. She fidgeted for a second before spotting Lance, who was walking out of the kitchen with Keith.

"Lance!" She exclaimed, excitement entering her eyes as she saw him, then Pidge and Shiro.

"Guys! Oh thank god! I thought I walked into the wrong house!" With this the crowd continued talking, some even trying to start a conversation with the new girl.

Keith's eyes never tore off of her, watching as she walked towards Lance. He stood behind him, eyes glaring at the girl. Lance finally noticed her, being too busy in his victory against Shiro to notice her earlier. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open for a second before he yelled.

"Naomi!!!" He raced towards her, arms wrapping around her as she laughed.

Keith stiffened.

_Naomi...... Her.....?_

He stared at her more, taking in the way her loose shirt swayed as she waved her arms around with Lance. Then she was gone. Keith quickly searched around with his eyes, noticing that Lance was nowhere to be found... again.

He sighed in frustration.

_What am I going to do with him?!_

He needed to find his boyfriend quickly, before he did anything stupid once more. Keith ran around the house, trying to find Lance and the infamous Naomi.

When he found them he wished he hadn't gone to the party at all. Naomi, had her arm over Lance, the two facing a group of girls who seemed very amused.

Naomi was talking away at a blonde, throwing in pick-up lines and some innuendos. Keith didn't care, he could care less about what she did. It's what Lance kept doing that bothered him. His boyfriend, the guy he spent two god damned years with, was flirting with a redhead. The chick had an interested smirk, her eyes twitching to look at Lance's lips every so often. Lance was flirting as if he were single.

"Hey babe, I don't want to alarm you but imma have to give you a ticket for going too fast." The chick would respond with the typical "What was I going fast at?" Which Lance would smirk and say "Fast at stealing my heart."

It made Keith's stomach turn in ways that made him sick.

He couldn't move, his legs wouldn't work. Keith tried to pry his eyes away from what he saw, but his body wouldn't allow it. Lance kept flirting, obviously letting the alcohol take control of his body, but Keith didn't know that.

Lance turned, finally seeing Keith. He smiled and waved, causing Naomi to turn towards Keith.

"Heya Babe!" Lance said, walking up close to Keith, his breath smelling of beer and whiskey. Keith almost gagged. Naomi simply stared, a smirk spreader across her face.

"Hey Lance introduce me to your friend there." She tilted her head towards Keith and raised her eyebrows, Lance staring at her confused.

"What are you tal-" he burped, "oops, talking about? Excuse me for that one.  _No se que paso_  woah." (I don't know what happened, woah.) Lance looked extremely concerned at the noise he had made, frowning at the ground for a few seconds before actually smiling back at Naomi.

"Oh hai, when did you get here, Na?" Naomi snorted, her eyes twinkling.

"Naomi this is mah bioy, mah haha my boy friend. He's, yeah, he's great." Naomi wasn't convinced that this emo looking boy was Lance's boyfriend, if anything he seemed really confused and lost.

_Whatever, this poor guy probably doesn't even know Lance. I'll just roll with it._  She thought to herself. She looked up and down at Keith.

Keith was about ready to explode.

A few minutes ago Lance was flirted aimlessly with three chicks he didn't even know, earlier having drank all of Pidge's liquor, and now he was acting like nothing was wrong. Keith's never seen Lance like this and he didn't like it. He frowned and almost gagged again at the alcoholic breath coming from Lance's mouth.

"Lance, g-get off of me." He said, pushing his arm off his shoulders. Lance visually pouted, his lip sticking out more than it should have, making him look like a five year old about to throw a tantrum. Lance then looked pained and confused.

"Wait, y-you are mah boyfriend right?" Lance asked, pointing a finger at Keith dramatically. He then looked around at the crowd around him and saw Naomi, completely forgetting about Keith. 

_His ADD is acting up...._  Keith gritted his teeth as his fists balled up.

Lance then followed after Naomi, winking at a few girls that looked at him. Keith followed after him, anger building up in him, watching as Lance followed Naomi around like a puppy.

Naomi then pushed Lance into a girl.

"Come on senseless! Be a little more careless!" She yelled as the crowd cheered.

_No be a little more rational....._  Keith almost growled at her, his eyes glaring into the back of her head. He kept following Lance, enraged yet not willing to let him do anything stupid. Lance was then pushed into a room with Naomi and this other chick. Keith quickly followed inside, almost screaming when the chick made a move to kiss Lance.

"Lance what the fuck!?" Keith said, alarming the chick, who then fled outside into the wave of people. Lance looked at Keith, eyes wide.

"Oh hai! It's my boyfriend n-not boyfriend!" Naomi snorted again. She approached Keith, the same twinkle in her eye as before.

"Look sweetheart, I'm guessing you really aren't Lance's boyfriend right? He's probably just thinking that because of the alcohol, so you can go ahead and go. If you want I can distract him for ya." She had a flirtatious tone to her words. Keith was hurt, looked over Naomi's shoulder only to see that Lance was now distracted with Pidge's family pictures hung on the wall.

"I-...." Keith couldn't speak, he wouldn't speak. If he did he would of cried, he would've yelled. Yelled at Lance how stupid he was being. Exclaim about how he could flirt with other girls when he was here with his boyfriend. It was enough to send Keith running out of the room and outside. He ran from the house, running across the street, running past the fences blocking the entrance of intruders. He didn't know where he was going and frankly he didn't care. Keith kept running until his legs were sore and his lungs were begging for air.

He set his hands on his knees, bending over to catch his breath then falling on his knees on the grass. He cried, warm tears streaming down his face as the memories of Lance flirting with different girls and boys passed his mind. 

A mixture of emotions were swirling around in his stomach, anger making his lunch wanna tuck into the pits of his stomach, sadness wanting his stomach to knot itself into a tangled mess, and confusion bagging at his chest. Keith cried into the dirt, ignoring the bugs that had crawled over his knees and legs, ignoring the yelling of his name come from a place that seemed so far away. Ignoring the ringing on his phone. And ignoring the aching of his heart. He closed his eyes and laid down in the grass, his now red eyes staring up at the starry sky. He closed them again and sighed, letting his mind fill up with confused thoughts. Before he let his tired body take over he heard Pidge call his name one last time.

Then he saw nothing and heard silence.


End file.
